


The Next Party

by TatlTael4Ever



Series: BMC Sickfics [5]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Depression, being abandoned, self hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatlTael4Ever/pseuds/TatlTael4Ever
Summary: Please inform me of anything else that needs tagged!Tumblr: OmlettesareevilSickfic blog: godhelpthesickies





	The Next Party

Rich stared at his phone. He hated social media especially after the fire. There were so many pictures of him and posts, it had just made him uncomfortable. But this one Friday night he wanted to know why everyone was busy. He got onto Facebook and his face dropped at the first post he saw. 

'Having a blast with my bros!' Posted by Jeremy heere and he had tagged Jake and Michael. Rich flipped through the photos with it. Michael and Jeremy making out as Jake took the selfie, Jeremy trying to seem cool with the much taller other boys behind him. 

Rich felt a part of his heart break off as he looked through the photos. Soon he started to see the girls in the photos. Brooke and Chole taking selfies together per usual. Then Jenna joined in and soon enough there were pictures including Christine. Christine! The girl who hates parties was there! 

As the night went on he continued to watch as the other teenagers live posted what was going on. No one even seemed to notice that he wasn't there. 

Then it hit him.

They didn't even like him.

Why else would they keep this a secret from him? 

Ever since the fire jake had treated him differently and refused to make amends, and everyone else just blamed him for the whole thing with 'rich if you never taken the squip non of this wouldnt Have happened!' And they were right! It was all his fault! 

He felt his sorrows and his rage at himself bubbling up inside his stomach as hot tears began to form. 

Hes the reason Jake can't do as many sports as he loves anymore. The reason Christine and Jeremy had a relationship but didn't like each other. He's the reason Jeremy almost equipped the whole school! He's the reason jake has to have a fucking party at Jenna's house instead! 

Tears began to spill from his eyes, 

"I'm a horrible person!" He shouted to no one,"That's why they hate me! I used them all and I deserve this!" He doubled over, his sobbing growing more intense. 

He glanced at another photo, tears blurring his vision, the post read 'best night ever' and rich chucked his phone across the room allowing it to smack against the wall the screen shattering. 

Rich sniffed and shook his head. He wasn't good enough for them. No matter what he did he would still be the boy who set a fire at Jake's house and burned it to the fucking ground. No matter what! Fucking luck of the Irish! That's what you get! 

Rich felt his anger calm down as he stares at the wall, it was replaced with a feeling of meaningless and worthlessness. His sobs became soft and pitiful. 

He knew his friends were better off not being his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Please inform me of anything else that needs tagged!  
> Tumblr: Omlettesareevil  
> Sickfic blog: godhelpthesickies


End file.
